Again, but better
by Bella4evr3
Summary: It was only a thought. Not a wish. But with temperamental Faerie objects, Sookie herself doesn't know the full extent of it's powers. She winds up back in the past before she meets Bill. It's a second chance, and Sookie will make for damn sure her loved ones don't end up dead. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this, Bill there must be some other way."

"I'm afraid there isn't. Sookie, please do this. For _me." _

Sookie Stackhouse found herself kneeling in an open grave before her; her vampire boyfriend laid back against the cold and musty dirt.

"Use your light, Sookie." He encouraged her. Sookie couldn't think clearly. "I don't know Bill. My light is apart of me."

"But Sookie clearly you can see reason?"

"Reason in using my light to end you!" This act no matter how harsh would undeniably break her.

She had loved. Lost. And loved again.

"I don't want to do this on second thought."

Bill coaxed her, rubbing the ends of her arms, comforting her that she was strong enough to bring about his end. _Willing _her to do it.

"I can't. Isn't there another way?" Bill frowned. Revealing a wooden steak beside him lifting it up and presenting Sookie with it. "Is it going to hurt?"

Bill shook his head, "it will be quick. Sookie promise me you won't use your light?"

"I can't promise that. My light has done more good then bad, Bill. It's apart of me."

Gently Sookie places the stake before the place where his heart would have been. She felt his chest - unmoving and cool to the touch, she didn't realize tears had formed from her eyelids dripping down onto his cheek. "I'm sorry." Sookie cried out when pushing the wooden stake down before Bill could respond.

Sookie sunk down on her knees instantly touching the red goo, the only remains of William Compton.

* * *

Everything seemed to pause in that moment even the nightlife fell silent as if to mourn the undead life that finally felt some sort of peace.

Sookie closed her eyes. Unwilling to stand let alone feel. What had she done? _What Bill had asked. _

She didn't want to kill him. _He wanted death. _Her mind battled her in between the rightness of her actions to the pure anguish her heart was trying to shield itself from.

Sookie hadn't realized she was crying out. Her shoulders kept shaking and air… air wouldn't come fast enough to oxygenate her lungs. Sookie soon realized she was having a panic attack and tried to calm herself down.

It was only then she felt cool arms around her. They were muscled and toned and broad and strong.

She sought comfort. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

She smiled before closing her eyes. Letting the trauma hit her knowing she would be well taken care of by the ancient Viking.

* * *

Sookie awoke. Fluttering her eyes open. She had must have only dozed off for an hour or two when she saw out through her window night had clearly hadn't gone.

Instantly a glass of water was offered to her looking up and locking gazes with Eric. She accepted the glass, taking it from his hand and relishing the cold liquid that would sufficiently quench her thirst.

"Sookie. There are no words to speak to convey what Bill did was completely unjust."

"Unjust?! Hah! Don't you mean cruel because that's what it was!"

Sookie had thrown the glass the hardest she could making it fly across the room and shatter against the wall. Sharp pieces of glass falling resembling a jigsaw puzzle that was left incomplete.

"It was cruel. But to tell you that it was just another ploy. Another tactic to manipulate you."

Sookie stood up from her Gran's couch Eric had brought her to and she took a good glimpse at herself to notice Eric had cleaned the blood off of her and had changed her clothes.

Right now she couldn't even get mad at Eric for changing her clothes and seeing her naked. He'd seen it before… then she thought on what Eric had said.

During Bill's final moments she could feel a prickly sensation within her she had paid it no mind as her sole focus was on the vampire before her. Her mind played back the final moments only to realize he was just a stinking mother-fucker who had always knew one thing.

And that one thing was manipulation.

And like the blonde she was she had just kept following after with a blind eye to the truth.

"I don't know what to feel."

Sookie expressed, kneeling down grabbing the large remains of the broken glass to the kitchen. Intending on sweeping the rest up later. Didn't want broken glass laying around and collecting dust her Gran raised her better than that.

She heard Eric follow after her and being the hostess Gran had brought her up to be offered Eric a New Blood. She always kept some on stock nowadays for that one moment the vampires in her life would make a reappearance by the old farmhouse she vacated.

Eric accepted it.

New blood was vastly different then the synthetic blood the Japanese had brought to the production lines. Thanks to the hepatitis V breakout and a certain church enthusiast (Sarah Newlin)- each New Blood had a couple drops of the cure within. Eric had made millions in the first hour of it being presented to the public.

"It's your decision on where you want to take your life. Not Bill's and not even mine, I say with great reluctance." Sookie could see the honesty in Eric's answer, "this is a change. Where did the real Eric go?" Sookie could not be more confused.

"I must say the way I acted in the past was not… forthcoming in getting you to be mine. I apologize. I'm not used to being sentimental."

It seemed Eric had moved closer to Sookie and she hadn't noticed. Eric was just full of surprises.

"Okay, now this is really hard to believe."

Sookie walked past Eric he grabbed her by the wrist making her turn to gaze into his eyes.

"Why is it hard to believe that you make me see and do things I wouldn't do normally?"

Sookie felt his breath against her neck - he had moved closer to her it was surprising he hadn't sprouted his fangs.

"Is it because of Bill his undead life has tainted your views. There is no Bill. This time is for you to decide."

Eric bent down and gently presented a kiss on her forehead. Sookie couldn't be more shocked. Eric left her. Leaving her to think throughout the night. Until her head hit the softness of a feather down pillow willing her eyes to close and escape to the realm of dreams.

* * *

Sookie gave out a breathe. Beufflor's was in full swing. It felt great to Sookie to be semi-normal, once again.

When she awoke that morning Sookie hadn't wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She couldn't think at all it seemed.

Everything she _thought_ she knew wasn't real.

Her choices, actions, and her feelings had all been manipulated and ushered towards the way _Bill _had wanted her to move towards.

She didn't notice until a crack of glass met the wooden floor, and her hand had a mild cut.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Arlene, her redhead friend drawled out in a southern tone, "I am. I'm such a clutz."

"Come on. I'll get you patched up."

Arlene dragged Sookie to what had been formerly known as Sam's office - he'd given Arlene his baby, Merlottes, which had been re-dubbed Beufflors. After Terry's death, Arlene had been hit hard and so as a way to dedicate her love for him and for Sam, Arlene expressed how much she wanted to take over.

"What's on your mind?" Ever since the whole 'Vampires out of the coffin' fiasco Arlene hadn't really been interested in her life or her problems. Fate was a funny thing - after everything that had happened. Due to past events, it had brought thier friendship to another level and Sookie really did heed Arlene's advice.

"If you only knew. . . What would happen if I told you you were right about everything?"

"Well Darlin, I would say "I told you so" but I don't think you want to hear it."

"You're right I don't. It's about Bill." Arlene sat silently next to her after shutting the door allowing the both of them a sense of privacy.

"He's dead. Well I gave him his true death."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"No. Arlene, you have nothing to be sorry for. Bill, even when I thought he was thinking about me, he was still manipulating me into his wants." Arlene gave Sookie a comforting hug, she accepted and felt somewhat lighter.

"Sookie, I'm not one for relationship advice. Knowing me I had married three times, the third husband being a psychopathic killer and my views on vampires have been on the darker side of things; but recently I've been following my heart. Listening to it. And for once I feel like it hasn't led me astray. That's what you do. You listen to what your heart tells you. And there's nothing wrong with that!"

This was the most amount of words Sookie has ever heard from Arlene's mouth in a single sitting. Not to mention the heart-to-heart the two seemed to be having at this moment. It was a shock but a well needed one.

"Thank you Arlene. I'm very grateful to have a friend like you."

"Ah Sookie, I'm just happy I could help. At least a little."

* * *

Arlene's words were a great comfort. She hadn't realized how much she needed it.

Sookie had gotten used to doing things herself.

The drive back to Hummingbird road was quite comfortable. The window down letting the dry air rush towards her face and letting her hair unwind and tumble in the air.

For once it seemed like her head was crystal clear. And she didn't need to worry about holding her 'mental shields' up. The sky, the color of a raven, stark black and the only the sound of her engine and the night life kept her company.

She turned off the road and parked her car upon the cement driveway. She remembered shortly after returning from Faerie - Eric had refurbished her home after the Maenad incident and coincidentally her gravel driveway had a remodel. It was another fact she had overlooked and another reason why Eric had been a solid over the years.

And she thought of him. Of his arms holding her. Of him whispering sweet and sometimes lustrous words in her ears. Even that damn toothy smirk he knew got on her nerves.

She _missed_ him.

And there it was.

The _longing_ feeling she had kept under wraps since she turned her back on him after he recovered his memories from when the witch Hollow had cursed him.

After everything it seemed to make everything lighter. She could finally walk straighter and her inner confidence shined.

Sookie walked up the stairs. She headed towards her dresser - pulling the wooden drawer out, she picked through removing underwear away till she saw the false bottom. It was when she moved into her Gran's room and she had been in the middle of deep cleaning she had a swifter in hand and found a creak in the floor, a loose floorboard, in which she found the object. She'd since then moved it and placed it in the false bottom of her dresser drawer. She pulled the object out, it was called the Cluviel Dor.

Once she found it the first time, Niall Brigant, her great times many great grandfather appeared before her, telling her of her heritage and what her grandfather Fintan had bestowed her grandmother, Adele Stackhouse. He had explained what gift Fintan had given, a timepiece that would grant a single wish, it had been locked in Faerie since the very beginning. And Fintan before he'd left, had taken the object away.

She handled the Cluviol Dor with much reluctance. Though she had often thought of what if she could go back. Before Bill Compton. Before she made so many mistakes. And what if she'd met Eric first?

It wasn't a direct thought, but the Cluviol Dor shined as if her wish had been said aloud. Her light reacted, her microwave fingers lit with pink light as her light and Cluviol Dor engulfed her into a warm light.


	2. Chapter 2

The light disipated almost instantly.

She was in her room.

Not in her Gran's room, but her old room before she'd gifted hers to Tara.

She knelt to the floor, the Cluvior Dor had disappeared from her hands, disintegrating into nothing but dust.

Guess it was only for a one time use, only.

She got up from her knees, standing and with a limp in her walk she walked out from her room and she began to cry when she heard her Gran talking down stairs. She had literally gone back in-time. She couldn't believe it. She'd missed her Gran ever since that night she walked into the kitchen to see her dead body, bloody, and frozen against the kitchen floor.

She walked, more like hurried down the steps and headed towards the kitchen Sookie rounded the corner and there was no thought but she found her arms around her Gran and holding her like she was going to disappear any second, like she would be pushed awake from this dream that she still couldn't believe was her reality.

"What's got'n into you, Sookie dear?"

"Oh Gran, I've just had the worst nightmare."

Sookie tries to play off her strange behaivor. But Sookie could see her Gran didn't buy it, but Adele hugged her back. Sookie didn't want to spoil her Gran with information about the future. No, she would be complete with her Gran being Gran. She didn't need to know everything she had endured since her death. Sookie smiled.

"Well, why don't you have a seat and my food is the cure for a bad nightmare."

She could literally die right now, when she took a bite of her Gran's home made cooking.

"What are your plans for the day, Sookie?"

Well she needed to deal with Rene or Drew Marshall before the killings start. And she needed help. She had killed Rene but he almost killed her. But I also have to warn Sam about Bill. There was a load of stuff I needed to do. Coming back in time wasn't something that she thought of originally, but with this chance she could save alot of people and vampires and Sookie intended on doing just that. Even if her life had been a constant run-in with the bad even in the past, but if everything worked out then this reality would be her start to better life. She shook her head, mentally shoving away her thoughts and answered her Gran.

"I'm going to Merlotte's tonight. I need to talk to Sam." Sookie finished her breakfast, cleaning her plate.

"Now leave the dishes to me, Sookie dear."

"Oh Gran, I can't."

"While you live under my roof, my dear, you'll listen to me and my rules."

"Yes Gran."

"Now go and get ready, Sookie."

Sookie couldn't lie. She missed her Gran and gave her a smile and a quick hug back.

* * *

She walked into Merlotte's. It was the same, but different. It was before everything happened. Sam worked behind the bar, he caught her eye, and Sookie walked towards the bar.

"Cher, you're here early for your shift."

"Sam, can I talk to you. Privately."

"Yeah, sure."

He led Sookie to his office which was to the left of the kitchen.

"What's this all about, Cher?" Sam asked once he closed the door.

"Sam, I know you're a shifter." Sam's body went rigid at those words.

"How do you know?" Sam asked, looking at her weirdly. Like Sookie was the one to watch out for. She was a threat in his eyes, but at the same time he was waiting for her answer before he judged.

"I'm from the future." Sam deadpanned.

"I know it sounds super crazy and a little far off to understand. But i'm a supe, too. You know my telepathy?" Sam nodds not sure where this was going. But Sookie thought to keep on going till he got the full story.

"I am known as a Fae. Or a Fairie. I'm only half, though not full-blooded. Long story short, I found an anciet Fae artifact, which lets the user wish for a single wish. And the next thing I know i've gone back in time. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth."

Sam took a seat on the couch behind him. More like his legs gave out from beneath him. "This is alot to get confronted with in the morning."

"Sorry, Sam. I wouldn't make up any lies. And I wouldn't reveal anything like this if I thought I didn't need to." Sookie leans against his desk. Facing Sam. "There's a reason why you came back. Why you revealed this. You need help don't you?"

"Quick as always. Yes I do." Sookie confirmed.

Sam stands from the couch and folds his arms into his chest. Waiting for the onslaught of information that would break him.

"First, Merlotte's is going to get its first vampire tonight." Sam's mood darkens. Sookie still hadn't forgotten Sam's thoughts on vampires. He wasn't a big fan.

"At first, I thought I loved him after saving him from drainers. And I couldn't hear his thoughts. Which was a sweet addition. But ever since i'd met him, he had been manipulating me. My feelings weren't real. Which is why i'm going to ask you, when he comes into the bar tonight to not serve him, turn him away if you have to, but if you find yourself with a pointy stake in your hand I wouldn't mind him meeting the tip of it."

Sam neared Sookie and opened his arms out wide. And she went into them. Closing her eyes for a second. She needed it, it had felt like so long since she'd had time to simply find comfort. She missed this Sam. The Sam before he'd walked the line with death. Before any kind of vampire-related event had passed.

"There's also another piece of information I want you to know."

Sookie parted thier hug and looked at his sandy, green eyes, "Rene. Arlene's boyfriend. Isn't really who we thought he was. He's a psyopathic killer who murdered Maudette Pickens, and Dawn, and even Gran and a whole lot of other women who were affilated with vampies. We need to stop him or alert Bud and Andy, but when I think about it they won't do anything. Not without evidence."

"Sookie, stop. Take one breath at a time. We will figure all of this out."

Sookie couldn't help but feel like she felt. SHE had LOST her Gran, and Jason had lost Amy. Both of them had felt so alone. She didn't want to go through with feeling those type of emotions ever again. Never again.

"I need to go. I have one more person to visit." And the person she was going to visit didn't awake till nightfall. "I just wanted you to know about Bill and Rene - I don't want anyone else I care about to die."

"I'll look into Rene later tonight, when I close up. And Bill, well, I got you covered Cher."

"Thanks Sam, I know I could count on you."

* * *

Sookie knew she had the rest of the day to herself when she pulled up and parked in Fangtasia's parking lot. She had the windows down, enjoying the hot sun's rays gravitating towards her. It felt like sometime since she could just sit and sunbathe. And while she sunbathed, she couldn't help but feel close to him. Even though in this time, Eric didn't know of her.

She ended up closing her eyes and dozing off for a few hours. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

It was almost sun down, and she cursed inwardly about her appearance. She only had on a t-shirt and shorts, but she imagined her first meeting with Eric with a dress - a white one with red flowers on it.

But it was too late, and she found out that she didn't care and Eric wouldn't care about her appearance. He had loved her based on her personality not just her appearance, well maybe a little… okay alot based on the remarks he gave her about bedding her at every chance he got.

She laughed inwardly remembering. She needed it, when she glimpsed the parking lot. It had filled out during the early afternoon to the early evening. The club that hosted to death was now booming for buisness.

The line was full. Starting from the front entrance curling around the bar itself. She got out of her car. And headed to the front entrance. She immediatly saw a familiar face, but she wasn't familiar to her. Pam stood like death at the entrance to the club, her fashion sense, impeccable as always.

"ID?" She questioned.

Her hand out expecting one to magically appear within her palm.

"Pam, I need to see Eric." That got her attention real quick.

"Why should a pathetic vermin like yourself feel the need to see my Master?"

"Because, I'm a telepath and there's another reason, but I can only tell Eric." She lifted her brow, and tilted her head to the side as if muttering something. Sookie couldn't tell. Soon a gothic girl-vampire, appeared to Pam's left.

"Follow me."

Pam said. Sookie walked behind her to Eric's office.

Past all the fangbangers, Sookie was getting a bit nervous. What if this time's Eric didn't believe her? It took Sookie till it was too late to reveal her feelings to the ancient Viking. Sookie didn't know what it would feel like to get rejected right at the bat. Even though she probably deserved it for all the times she had left Eric and chose Bill over him.

"Mästare, är du upptagen?"

"Jag är inte. Kom in."

Just from hearing his voice Sookie felt like she had dived into a pool and she was instantly taken back to the time before the Cluviol Dor had transported her to this time. Sookie didn't know why, but a single tear dropped down the side of her cheek when she saw Eric stand up from his spot behind his desk.

* * *

Sam smelt him before he walked into the bar.

Sookie's information was correct and he had took the situation seriously. He had set everything in motion all he had to do was be bait and wait.

He excused himself and walked outside. He looked at the empty parking lot. Giving a glance in each direction, "I know you're out there." Sam spoke, not a hint of cowardice, but strong and confident.

A crack in the woods just outside of Merlotte's peaked the shifter's attention.

A male, pale, he wore blue jeans and a khaki jacket - his hair dishevield. Not kept. Sam could only think this vampire was Bill. The vampire Sookie had described. Every fiber within him was telling the vampire deserved everything that coming for him. For betraying one of the sweetest girls he had the pleasure of meeting and befriending.

"You are not welcome here vampire. This is claimed territory. Go before I make you."

"I am much stronger than you, shifter." The vampire chides, goading the shifter to attack. He smirked, showing fang.

"Come and find out." The vampire needed no encouragement. He sped with speed that was inhuman. And with strength he pinned Sam against the dirt-covered ground. Sam smiled up at the vampire.

"Rot in hell."

Suddenly, a piece of wood struck home in the middle of the vampire's back. With the stregth that matched a vampire.

Red gue instantly covered Sam.

Vampires who have been staked, don't disintegrate into nothing. But become mass puddles of blood.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it in time."

"Like I said during all those years back, we would be honored Sam to have you accepted in our pack. And that includes protection with some added benefits."

"I owe you my gratitude."

"I think loyalty will cover it."

**Author's Note: So I decided to switch up cannon. As I don't really ship Sam with Sookie, I decided to bring in an OC for Sam's story. Also what do you all think will happen with Eric and Sookie? Please leave a review! Thanks for reading I will plan to update more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously, **_

_**Just from hearing his voice Sookie felt like she had dived into a pool and she was instantly taken back to the time before the Cluviol Dor had transported her to this time. Sookie didn't know why, but a single tear dropped own the side of her cheek when she saw Eric stand up from his spot behind his desk. **_

She quickly wiped away the tear with the side of her wrist.

"Pam, as I told you before my dinner for the night will have to wait. As much as she looks and smells delectable. Quite a good find that i'm sorry to miss out on."

Sookie should feel offended, but she was so used to Eric's insults, she rather took it as a compliment.

"Master, she wants to talk to you. Privatly." Pam insinuated something else, but Eric would be so devastated when he found out that it wasn't for any sexual reason. But Sookie herself wouldn't mind it. But she had a plan and she wasn't going to deviate from it.

"And why would she think she would get that honor? What makes her so special from out of all the others that wish to speak to me."

Eric was looking at her like she was a sweet midnight snack.

"She said she's a telepath." Pam's drawed out voice explains.

Eric's smile faded and his face turned to all seriousness. Joking set aside.

"Leave us, Pam." Pam nodded and closed the door behind her.

Sookie was alone with Eric. And she had to think she missed his long - shoulder length, blonde hair. She wanted so bad to file her fingers through the blonde strands. But found that would be improper in her situation.

"Eric. I would like to talk to you." She felt like directness would help her in the long run. She wanted to tell him everything. Well as close to everything like she did to Sam. Sookie knew she needed his help too. She didn't have time to meet him and get to know him like she wanted to. She had to reveal everything.

"I've never met a telepath. Tell me human, do you hear vampires?" Eric questioned. He leaned against his desk. He held his arm and his hand in a fist beneath his chin. Waiting for an answer.

"No. I can read human minds. But vampires… nothing, its peaceful. But Eric, I have to tell you something and you might not believe me at first."

He looked at her like she was already crazy. Which in truth, she was actually used to it. She was used to the 'Crazy Sookie' persona she had to keep up back in the past. She could deal a little while longer.

Sookie took a deep breath in preparation for the long story ahead. She first off explained how they had met before this. That she was from the future and that she was a faerie.

"I trust you, Eric. You might be a different Eric that I had grown accustomed to knowing, but the Eric from the future and you are one in the same. But there is also another fact I chose to tell you who I am and where i'm from. I want to help you save one that you love deeply. Godric…"

At his maker's name, Sookie had earned his full attention. He was right in-front of Sookie that instant.

"What does Godric have to do with this?!" Eric demanded.

"Tell me has he been keeping his distance? Did he close off the bond between the two of you?"

Eric's brows lifted in confusion.

"Its been closed for awhile." Eric confirms her suspicions.

"In my time, he went willingly to the Fellowship of the Sun. He'd met the sun. I was with him until he faded." Sookie reveals.

Eric's bleeds started.

Hearing from a random girl that he'd just met tonight that his maker was going to eventually meet the sun had to be a piece of information that he wished he'd never heard.

"You will come with me to Dallas. If you say that Godric will be meeting the sun, I need to confirm it in person. I hope you don't have anywhere else to be."

"I do. But I have a friend working out everything. I will always be here for you, Eric."

"You haven't given me your name yet." Eric's voice lost the hint of roughness, his voice was light almost airy.

"I'm Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you Ms. Stackhouse."

"Sookie. Eric. Just Sookie."

* * *

In the next hour, Eric and Sookie had boarded a plane that would fly them over to Dallas, Texas.

Sookie couldn't keep her energy in, she was so happy to be able to see Godric again. And she knew this time, she would convince him not to meet the sun. Eric had been devestated the first time, she did not wish for Eric to go through that kind of pain again.

Thankfully, she had met up with Eric at the start of the night and would be down in Dallas a couple hours before dawn. Eric sat across from her and she could not help but gaze at him. She remembered only minutes before she had picked up the Cluviol Dor - how he had cared for her after she had staked Bill. How he had apologized to her and how he had left her to make her own decision.

"You look like you've been through Hella's realm."

"I feel like it. It's been awhile since I could enjoy some time to myself."

"Well, don't let me ruin your moment of silence."

And he didn't. He just texted on his phone. Probably texting Pam. And Sookie berated herself she forgot to call Sam. And she didn't have her phone on her.

"Eric. Could I borrow your phone?"

He handed the cellular device to her. And immediatly Sookie typed in Sam's number and held the phone near her ear. She heard the dialling tone the next moment and the line picked up.

"Sam, are you there."

"Sookie, whose phone you calling on?" Sookie had called his cell number, and she inwardly cursed.

"A friends. Listen i'm on my way to Dallas. There's a friend I need to help down there. I owe him."

"I've taken care of your vampire problem."

"Thank you, Sam. Really. What about Rene?"

"Well after the vampire, I'd made arrangements and now I have help from a shifter pack. They'll help me deal with Rene."

"Just don't get hurt, alright? I can't imagine what it would do to me if i found out you got hurt."

"I will Cher. And you stay safe."

"Thank you, bye Sam."

"Bye, Sookie."

Sookie handed the phone back to Eric. Who was giving her a look. In which, she couldn't read. Sometimes she wished she could a vampire's mind to only get a glimpse of what they think. But on the other end she was glad she couldn't hear them.

"What?" Eric's gaze stayed on her.

"You just surprise me. And I haven't been surprised in my past thousand years of being a vampire."

"Well, I feel triumpant, then if I can surprisei a thousand-year old vampire."

"Why did you say you owe Godric."

"He was, or is a very important being to you Eric. I know when you lost him, the loss hit you like a ton a bricks or maybe far more. But when I was with Godric for those last minutes, he had turned my views of vampires. That they could be selfless even in the end. That after several hundreds of years, he could still believe in that thier something after. And I wanted him to stay. To get to know him a little better."

A tear stained her cheek, and Eric knelt before her, wiping it away with his finger.

"To know you feel this deeply for my maker, to shed tears, I must think that you two had quite the relationship."

Eric gave that toothy smirk, the one she had seen many times and laughed the tears away.

"No. Nothing like that. I just admire him. And I just want to help him. In any way I can."

"Then I am lucky. And Godric is lucky to be able to meet you."

Sookie was kind of surprised how quickly Eric became to believe her. She had known that it wouldn't be easy to convince him thaqt she was from the future. That she was a telepath, but added the scent of her fae-ness Sookie got somewhat lucky to get into Eric's good graces. Although she was hesistant still. She knew it was going to take alot more than words to bring her Eric's trust.

It just might take her saving Godric to earn that.

Which she had every intention on doing so.

* * *

Their flight had landed. And no sooner Sookie was in a car along with Eric. Eric took the driver's side, and he had left foot - the car revved and took off. I clicked the seatbelt, securing myself, although Eric didn't even touch it. Being a vampire had its advantages.

In minutes, thanks to Eric's ability to speed, they reached Godric's nest in no time at all. The house, which she had seen last had been still intact. Sookie still remembered the Fellowship's attack on the nest. Many vampires and humans alike had lost their lives. She didn't want to see anymore bloodshed which even furthered her plans.

Eric had opened her door for her, she hadn't noticed he had parked. He offered out his hand, and she took it. It felt good to touch him. To feel his skin agianst hers. She missed him.

She shook her head out of her thoughts and continued to follow his lead to the main entrance.

Isabel and Stan answered the door.

"Sheriff, what an unexpected visit."

"I am in need to talk with your sheriff. It's urgent."

Isabel opened the door wider and took notice of Sookie.

"She's mine." Eric stated. And for once Sookie didn't give up a fight. She only smiled and kept quiet.

Sookie had the chance to look at Godric's nest. It was like Fangtasia, but instead of the red and black decor, everything was white and classy.

A different feel than Eric's Area, but Sookie quite welcomed it. She also glimpsed a few humans minds as well and found the same thoughts she would have picked up back home. Humans always thought the same things, and that somewhat disheartened Sookie.

She kept up with Eric - and she was left open-mouthed.

She met eyes with the vampire she had last seen had been covered in radiant blue flames.

* * *

Sam ended the phone call with Sookie. He had accepted the shifter pack's help.

He hadn't wanted to accept the responsibilites that being in a pack had. Correction he didn't want to realize who he actually was to the shifter pack.

When he was younger, when he had first shifted, before he found out his parents had tuck-tailed and ran from the responsibility of having an adoptive son that could shift. Sam had been confronted by the Alpha of the Shifter pack. She had been beautiful. A light that had shined its way through a dark tunnel, because thats what it felt like on that first full moon where he couldn't stop the shift from happening.

He had declined them from the very beginning. Each year the Alpha would send a shifter his way, to reach out and give the offer. But every time Sam would decline. He liked his freedom. Being in a pack would limit him. Limit the people he could talk to. Limit his time at the bar he had worked so hard to build from the ground up.

But, with the change in circumstances, he had recently accepted them for thier help with killing Bill. He would do just about anything for Sookie. Even give away his freedom.

The Alpha was a women that went by the name Illyria, she had found Sam. And he was the one to reach out. Now that he was under protection that included he could have some assitance with Rene. Sam wanted to handle the situation with Rene before Sookie got back from Dallas.

It had taken him by surprise when she had called and alerted him that she was on her way to Texas. But he smiled.

She wouldn't be Sookie without helping out her friends.

"Sam."

"Illyria."

"What's on your mind."

"I need help."

"That's what were here to provide." Illyria offered.

"Even if its to kill."

"Our favorite kind of help. You'll see soon Sam that us Shifters are very different from other supes. And we don't go along with others."

And Sam was going to find out soon. If he had made the right choice in accepting Illyria's offer to join the pack, or if he made the wrong choice in putting his trust in a women he barely knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey Y'all. I'm sorry about not updating in awhile. I have very recently moved to Chicago, Illinois. My first time moving to a new state and out from underneath my parent's house. A big change and I have been getting used to the new surroundings. Is their such a thing as culture shock when I lived in Iowa? I'm sure there is since Chicago is like a better version of New York, i'm just guessing. Well enough about my life. I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter in Again, but Better. Please leave a review of what you like or disliked. I would very much appreciate any compliments or comments. Thanks and i hope to be updating the next chapter really soon! **

Sookie closed her mouth.

Godric.

He was sitting comfortably before her. Her mind flashed back to the rooftop of the Carmilla Hotel.

The morning sky witness to a scene that was filled with nothing but dread, not of hope.

The blue flames engulfing his small form; particles of light and ash in the wind till the thick cloths of fabric flatten and crumble to the ground.

The parting smile he wore when he surrendered to the sun. The parting words that still struck her heart.

Sookie shook her head.

Regrouping herself.

Taking a deep calming breath.

Godric inclined his head to Eric.

He even gave her a smile, which killed her on the inside, she knew the truth that lied behind that smile. The thought of leaving this earth after two-thousand years of existence.

"Mr. Northman, what do I owe the pleasure?" Godric spoke with authority.

"Sheriff, it has come to my attention thanks to this human." Eric gestured to Sookie. "Your life is in danger."

"Nonsense!" Stan shouted. Sookie remembered the cowboy vampire. Stan had wanted nothing but bloodshed in the church. If it hadn't been for Godric appearing when he did - Sookie's timeline would have been filled with more dead bodies.

"Stan." Godric commanded. The cowboy vampire silenced.

"Godric, I think it would be better to have this conversation in private." Sookie interjected.

Godric lifted his brow, turned his attention to Eric and back to Sookie, he nodded. Godric didn't seem angry when Sookie spoke out.

He just stood and gestured to the hallway.

Sookie kept a close eye on him and the way he was walking - Godric looked weak. Like he hadn't fed in awhile. If it would help she would offer her own to him.

Godric led them to a room down the hallway and into an open doorway that led to an open room. Sookie took a quick glance around the room. A four-poster bed with red satin sheets and a pure white large comforter with white pillows stacked elegantly on top of one another. There were no windows and considering where she was at she nodded in approval as the vampires needed a light tight space to rest. The room was almost bare if not for the bed.

Eric closed the door. The door closed with a thud. Sookie shook her head out of her thoughts and focused on the conversation.

"Eric, I'm surprised." Godric spoke first breaking the silence.

"Master." Eric knelt before his maker.

"Not that I mind a visit from my child. It's been a long while ever since you took the job as Sheriff, I believe."

"Godric, my human has delegated important information to me, regarding your thoughts on meeting the sun. Is this true?" Eric's voice diminished towards the end of his sentence. As if wishing to the old gods that his maker had made a lapse in judgement. He knew Godric and he wouldn't want to leave this world without him.

The earlier quip of Godric's life being in danger resonated in his thoughts once more; Godric glanced in Sookie's direction and back to Eric.

"It is." Godric confirmed.

Eric's head lowered in silence.

"You've got me curious on how you knew." Godric directed the question to Sookie this time.

Holding her gaze in a calculating manner.

"Godric, like I told Eric, I'm from another point in time. In my reality you gave up to the Fellowship and I was there when you decided to meet the sun. I am here to deviate you from following down that path."

Sookie took a step closer to Godric. She didn't break his gaze. Honesty would be her best bet right now. And she didn't feel like lying to the ancient vampire. He deserved honesty. He deserved much much more. And it pained Sookie to watch the one vampire that had switched her views on vampires like this. Like a former shell of who he once was.

"It is not up to you. It's up to me. It would be my decision to meet the sun. To give myself over." Godric spoke with a hint of pride.

"All for what? To see humans at their best? Godric your sacrifice doesn't end any prejudices against vampire and humans." Sookie took a step near Godric.

"All your sacrifice does is hurt your two progenies. Even Nora meets her end." At this Sookie stopped head cast down.

"Do you really want to leave this world knowing one of your progenies doesn't make it?"

It was in the next moment in which Sookie saw the first reaction. The first bit of real emotion.

Godric was instantly before her, fangs out, his hold on her waist- his arm snaking around her torso - and before she knew it her body was flesh to flesh with his. Sookie lifted her head up from the ground.

It was the wrong thing to be feeling but Sookie found herself turned on. She blamed it on vampires in general. But this wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. If her Gran could only see her -Sookie wouldn't want to hear what she would of thought.

"Godric." Eric spoke, but Godric wasn't hearing. Sookie maneuvered herself so she was out of his hold a little. So their bodies weren't touching and spoke up,

"I'm not afraid, Godric. I'm more afraid of seeing you bursting into flames. Seeing how much your loved ones will miss you. You once asked me if i believe in God's forgiveness. And i said that he forgives, but i would be lying if i'm going to speak the same in this moment. I want you to chose to stay."

Sookie held strong and continued,

"In the short amount of time i got to know you, my views of vampires changed. And if i was met with an unruly situation i wouldn't mind being saved and turned if i knew you would be the one to do it."

Godric left the room. Without one such look in her direction.

Leaving Sookie with a shocked Eric.

And Sookie to come to grasp with new feelings.

* * *

"You keep on surprising me, Sookie."

Eric whispered when he brushed by her shoulder.

Sookie gave Eric a glance.

She still could see her Eric - signing the deed to her house back to her, the Eric who had lifted her in his arms after she had given Bill his true death, the one that always looked at her with some sort of hidden plan.

But when she glanced at this Eric - Sookie couldn't see any of that. Not the gentle viking she had the pleasure of meeting when the witch Hollow had cursed him. She had to keep reminding herself he wasn't the Eric that she knew.

Sookie soon followed after Eric when Eric led her to the center of the room. Sookie passed by the nest of vampires and she could feel their voids pounding on her thoughts. Her shields were down and the human's thoughts bombarded her enough to make her sway off kilter.

Eric was behind her. To steady her.

Sookie caught the small action.

And it was enough for now.

Godric has taken a step in that moment to come to her. To steady her fall. Godric would see she was here to help him. To save him.

All she needed was time.

For now she had it.

But she didn't know the events that would follow.

* * *

Sam couldn't trust Illyria's words.

He could only value her trust in her actions.

She'd sent a shifter along with him to help him with a human killer that got it out for vampire loving females.

Sam loved Sookie.

It wasn't a secret. Most of the employees and townspeople of Bon Temps knew he'd secretly fancied the blonde barmaid.

So it was to his shock that Sookie knew what he was. And knew the feelings he had for her. She didn't say it out loud to him, but he could see years and years of hardship underneath that smile she gave. He could see the pain and struggles, the sorrow and even the happiest memories in her stare - her eyes actual mirrors into her soul.

Sam didn't want to see her hurt.

And he knew she hadn't lied when she recounted her past.

Rene was a killer. Plain and simple.

It should have been hard to get evidence. But Sam laughed at how easy it was to uncover evidence of Rene's lies.

He was the homeowner of Arlene's place. And he'd waited until Arlene and the kids went to bed. As well as Rene. His blood pumped cold beneath his veins at the picture. He found an old yellow tool box that included many tapes on changing dialect and tapes that were clearly labeled. And tapes Sam was sure that would hold enough evidence for a death penalty verdict. It was all the evidence he needed to give up to the authorities.

"Sam." The other shifter got his attention when Sam saw him walk into Arlene's room.

"Wait." But Sam's gesture was a bit too late. Sam wanted to do this without incident. He needed to get Arlene safely away from Rene. It was his town and it was his duty to protect those he cared about.

On light feet, Sam rushed his step to the room. From heightened senses, Sam could smell the air from the room and could hear two snores that blended into the night.

Sam inched his way towards Arlene. He motioned his arms in front of him intending on cradling her away from Rene's sleeping form. But Rene was a bit faster and held Arlene his grip, eyes wide open, and his hand brandished a sharp knife that was secretly hidden beneath the pillow.

"Sam, what a surprise." A deep southern accented man rasped. Rene looked at Sam with killing intent.

"Rene. Let's talk about this." Sam's voice held caution.

"Sam. Rene why?" Arlene's voice cuts in. Sam could see his red-haired friend frightened and in pain. All Sam wanted was to rescue Arlene.

"Rene. No I guess it's Drew."

"How do you know?" Surprise flickered within his face.

Sam's backup wasn't going to wait for an 'all clear' which made Sam think faster on his toes. He didn't want to see Arlene in trouble. And Sam knew he would have approached this situation a bit differently.

Like wait till Arlene left for work. But he also had her kids to consider and they were safer asleep then awake.

"A friend told me. And we're here to put a stop to your killings."

Rene's grip on the knife tightens on Arlene's neck a drop of blood coated the steel knife and Sam knew he needed to act fast. Although it seemed Sam didn't have to worry.

The shifter that tagged along made his way behind taking use of the shadows and shifted his arm - not his whole body, but a part of his body. Sam was in awe at the pure talent his backup had. Wishing he himself could control the shift like that. Although it didn't matter how much in awe he was he had Arlene to worry about and set his focus on his friend.

His arm transformed into a body of a snake gripping Rene's neck with a vice-like grip. All of his blood was going to his face in need of oxygen although Sam didn't stop him. He should have. He should have given Rene to the police. Although Sam knew that the County Parish Police Department wasn't going to do anything without a solid proof of evidence.

Sam helped Arlene up. And comforted her.

"Sam, please tell me what's going on."

Arlene's voice lifted him out of his internal thoughts.

"Arlene, you just got to trust me."

Sam gestured to the yellow tool box. With a bit of hesitance Arlene knelt to the floor with shaking hands she managed to unlock the tool box. She gasped holding her hands to her mouth in shock. Sam could hear the beginning of her sobs. Sam had saved Arlene all thanks to Sookie's information.

And he wished Sookie would return soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey y'all, like I promised i'm here with a new chapter. This story will be a bit fast paced from now on. But we still have a lot of ground to cover so look forward to lots of updates. I also want to say thank you for all the awesome reviews! They truly make me want to write more. So thank you, everyone. And hope y'all love this. **

**Song Inspiration: Love Shot by EXO **

She had been given a room within Godric's nest. After a few minutes, the ancient vampire had cooled off and had offered out a room to stay. It was because of Eric, Sookie knew that she was allowed to stay. The truth hurts. She knew it all to well. How many lies had she heard she'd lost count.

She was in desperate need to catch some sleep. Yet with everything going on around her sleep was the last thing she needed. When her head hit the pillow it was an instant pull. And she didn't bother waking up till a tap on her shoulder, well more like a tug woke her up.

It was Godric.

Eric had gone to his room.

"Godric?" Sookie asked.

Surprised the vampire had woken her. But she didn't mind. Not one bit at all. Actually she was happy. It meant that he could look at her. Talk to her. Maybe put what she'd said somewhere within his heart. Well whatever remained after countless years of denying it.

"You have me curious, Sookie."

Sookie sat up shifting herself so her back laid back against the headboard.

"I smell that you are some kind of supernatural creature. To be honest, you tempt me Sookie."

Godric's eyes penetrate her own. She could see how he was drained. His pale skin, paler than usual. Bags under his eyes. Her lips part.

"Godric, i'm sorry for earlier."

"No. It is I, that should be sorry. In over the many years, I have leashed my emotions. And yet, a sentence from you and my leash breaks."

"It's normal to show emotions. Showing emotions is a sign you haven't lost your humanity."

Godric laughs, a dry laugh.

"You know you look more relaxed when you smile."

"Is that so?"

Sookie nods. "You're hungry." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Now you sound like Eric."

"He worries for you."

"Now that I have no doubt."

"Why don't you feed?"

"I need very little. Considering my long age, I can survive on very little."

"You don't want to because it's not human."

Godric glares at Sookie.

"It's your nature." Sookie moves and shoves her wrist against his mouth.

"You're suffering Godric. At least let me ease your pain."

Sookie could see the hesistance. The fangs snapping down, the predatory gleam within his eyes. Yet, Sookie smiled. It was the least she could do for him. To ease him. To do something for the vampire that did so much for her.

She didn't feel the prick of fangs within her wrist. Sookie was quite used to feeling. But she did feel the earlier feeling that erupted between her legs. She didn't know when she did it, but her body was against Godric's and Godric held her. His arm curled around her waist, and his other held her head against his chest. Godric removed his fangs from Sookie's wrist to bite into neck.

After three pulls, Godric had his fangs out, "Would you want to be like me, Sookie?"

She was a fairie, the smell of her is like a drug to vampires. Explains why all her life why she had been different. Why her life revolved around the supernatural. She didn't hate Godric. It was because of Godric her view on vampires changed. And earlier she had admitted that if she were to be truned she would want him to do it.

Sookie lifted her bloodied arm, her hand touching the tips of his fangs. Not afraid by them.

"I meant what i said, Godric."

"Hmm, I could get used to seeing you like this, Sookie." Eric's voice drawled out from the open doorway.

* * *

Eric had zoomed to the bed, in vampire fashion. With the sound of the door shutting, Eric had made himself a spot on the bed by Godric. The smell of Sookie's blood, no doubt wafted in the room. And with two ancient vampires, one vampire already ingesting her blood, didn't really make a good equation. Eric's fanges clicked, his were like Godric's, pointy but sexy adding to the Viking's persona of Adonis.

"I should start calling you sister, now."

"Ugh, Eric total mood killer." Eric's laugh vibrated through his chest.

"I couldn't stop but to overhear the conversation. And Sookie, I'm very grateful to see my Maker feeding. I am grateful." This was a different Eric i'm seeing, Sookie thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Well Godric needed it."

Godric licked the side of her neck, the saliva from a vampire could heal the vampire punture marks along her neck. Eric lifted Sookie's arm and did the same - Sookie could of stopped him. But the sight of Eric stopped her. He licked the excess blood that made its way down her arm, it was like time stopped and in that moment there was no need for words to be exchanged as Eric took hold of her arm and placed his own fangs where Godric's were.

Sookie's heartbeat accelerated, her breathing deepened.

The three of them were connected.

Sookie was giving the two vampires access to her every waking emotion.

Right now, Sookie thought, _they can feel what i'm feeling. They can feel me._

Godric's lips met her own. It wasn't unexpected. Since Sookie gave her blood to him and possibly before when Godric had in his hold the undeniable attraction she felt for the ancient vampire was paramore.

She parted her lips. Opening in invitation.

Sookie had heard Godric was known for his control. Right now he was showing it. He was in control of himself for her. Restraining himself. Sookie reached out with her free hand and cupped Godric by the side of his face.

Gently speaking, "It's okay, Godric. I meant what i said. I will be here. For you. For Eric. I've always lived my life according to others. But this time, I have a chance to choose for myself. Let go."

Sookie's parting words were like a metal sword cutting the restraints off of Godric.

The next second, Eric placed Sookie's wrist back on the bed, and Godric had Sookie facing a different position.

"This is the last chance to turn back, Sookie." Eric spoke hoarsely.

The combination of the smell of her blood within the air and within the vampires, and a different side of her had both vampires perplexed. Sookie knew that things had excellated rather fastly. She admits. But whenever her eyes glance at Godric - she sees him burning from the bright rays of the morning sun, she did not want to see those ultra-violet flames for the rest of her life and by giving herself over it was one thing Godric would have to live for.

Then when she glanced at Eric. She sees the many times she had ever betrayed him. That she chose Bill over him. After the many times he had stuck by her side after every encounter mortal or supernatural he'd been the glue that had kept her together.

The parting words she heard him speak to her in her reality, "There is no Bill, this time is for you to decide."

And with the inviting gesture she made to the vampires that was her choosing a path she would walk forever.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Sookie knew for sure was that she had two, very attractive, vampires in bed with her. Second, Sookie could see her second life with Eric and Godric. Lastly, she knew both vampires could deliver.

"I feel like this went all too fast." Sookie stated in between breaths.

"Regretting it now, lover?" Eric mocked questioned.

Sookie gave him a sarcastic glare, like no why even ask. Eric gave her that cheeky grin and it melted her heart. Her mind went back to a time that felt like so long ago when they had been in her room making love. When Eric had been under Hollow's spell.

"Sookie, your mind was somewhere else."

Godric grabbed her attention, with a hand placed upon her cheek, directing eye contact to him.

"I was just remembering some stuff from my own timeline."

The next moment Sookie felt her weight change from out beneath her. Godric lifted her and Eric changed his position on the bed. Both vampires were alert and had such deep gazes Sookie found herself lost within them.

"Sookie. We both will be here for you. If the acts we just did brought up some bad memories-"

Sookie cut Godric off and smiled.

"No, its nothing like that. It was a happy memory to me. It was about you and me, Eric. In my timeline, a witch cursed you and you forgot about being a vampire and basically the spell wiped your memory and you were stark naked walking down the road to my home. That's when I found you. During that time, my views on you changed. At first I viewed you like you just wanted me for sex and not just know me. But, soon I found the human side of you. And I realized I was quickly falling in love with you."

Eric didn't know what to do with that news. He was shocked. But also he felt grateful that Sookie would share something to him. Therefore, trusting him and his Maker with her inner thoughts and stories from her own time. Eric gave her a chaste kiss in return.

"Thank you." Was all the Viking told her.

A knock on the door left the vampires in the room standing. Eric ushered Sookie to the nearest bathroom, handing her a pile of clothes.

Godric opened the door once he saw Sookie close the door.

Beyond the door revealed Isabel and Stan. Godric's underlings.

"What is it, Isabel? Stan?" Godric questioned.

"We got a problem, Godric. Well I got a problem."

Godric took notice of Isabel's state of being. Her normal pale cheeks were decorated with red stains. She'd been crying.

"Hugo, my human, has been taken. I left him alone for a second and the next, there was a note left."

"Calm down, Isabel. What did this note say?"

"Oh for the love of! Isabel it's just a human! We are vampires!" Stan shouted.

"Why, should we care?" Stan questioned.

"Stan, Hugo is Isabel's' and as Sheriff, I should be made aware of any vampire or humans who go missing within my area. Now Isabel, can I see the note?"

"Of course, Godric."

Isabel handed over the crumpled piece of paper. It had dots of red, from Isabel's tears Godric thought, it didn't deter him though. He read it and handed it over to Eric.

"We will rescue Hugo, Isabel."

"Oh thank you, Godric." Isabel sobbed.

Stan didn't like it. He didn't believe in mainstreaming.

Humans were below him.

"Godric, I'll go with you." Eric offered.

"So will I."

Sookie states from behind Eric. Eric looked at Sookie, accessing how good she looked in his maker's clothes. Godric noticed Sookie in his clothes and that gave him such a turn on, yet it wasn't the time to think of such things.

However he replied, "Sookie, I don't think that such a great idea."

Sookie gave me a look that said, really?

"Godric, if i can handle half the shit I've been through I think I can go through the Fellowship."

"How did - "

"Remember, where i'm from." Godric nodded.

"Well, hopefully this turns out well. Or even better then last time." Sookie mumbles.

The vampires in the room heard her.

And thought about what they were in for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: DOUBLE UPDATE! You guys are lucky! I'm just in a writing mood and typed this up real quick. And its a longer chapter with some action! I should be updating soon again so please be a look out. Also thank you for the comments I really do appreciate each and every one of them! Tell me what you liked or disliked! - Bella4evr3**

"Sookie, are you sure?" Godric questions helping Sookie into the van.

"Godric, how many times do I need to say yes, I will be fine this time around. I know it, if I have you and Eric I can do it."

Sookie sat herself in the van.

She was thinking this time around everything would be different. Would Hugo be the same as in her timeline, or would he be different? Either way they all were walking into a trap. Sookie didn't have to say anything, because the bottom line of it was the vampires knew it too. Even Isabel. Who changed out of her white outfit and exchanged it for dark leathers, easier to fight in.

Sookie closed her eyes, trying to force the memories out from her head. She remembered how she almost died the last time when she was in the Fellowship of the sun. Gabe had almost raped her, while Hugo had been punched out cold, he'd been double crossed. If it wasn't for Godric hearing her screams she would have died.

Eric sat next to her and Godric was in the passenger seat. Stan was in the driver's seat. Sookie didn't know if she trusted Stan to drive in a straight line and not get them into a wreck.

Sookie glanced behind her to see Isabel silently praying to whatever gods that her human, Hugo, was alright. Sookie could reconcile with Isabel, somewhat.

She knew the pain of having a loved one taken. She had to suffer having her Gran murdered, her brother tortured to the point where he was on the death's doorstep, and she'd been a killer; she'd killed Rene in self defense and she also given Bill his true death with a stake in his heart.

She knew death. Hell by this point they were BFF, best friends forever till she was the one in a casket.

Sookie knew it all. And this time she didn't want to see her loved ones hurt. She didn't want Godric to give up. She didn't want to see Eric bound in silver. She didn't want to see Godric engulfed in blue flames.

She would do anything to not make her reality, a possibility.

She opened her eyes when Eric placed his hand on hers. Comforting her. Giving her that silent encouragement she so desperately needed.

"So, do we have a plan."

"We burn the place to the ground." Stan said automatically.

"We will not be burning anything or anyone." Godric ordered.

Stan huffed his disappointment.

"We will be listening in for Hugo. And we will wait till there's a leak in security to pop in and hopefully we can get Hugo before anyone sees."

"This probably won't go as planned. It's definitely a trap." Sookie says.

"We are aware." Isabel says.

"Even if I have to die to see Hugo free. I will."

Sookie couldn't argue. She would do the same if it were Eric or Godric. Sookie needed to get her mind off this only for a bit that was the length of the car ride - which wasn't going to long if she could tell from Stan's speeding.

Sookie asked for Eric's phone. Eric presented it to Sookie. And Sookie decided to see how Sam was. And how he dealt with the Renee situation.

After dialing and hearing the dial tone ring, Sam picked up on the third ring.

"Hello this is Sam Merlotte."

"Sam, it's Sookie."

"Sookie, it's great to hear from you. How's Dallas?"

"It's going decent." Sookie heard a small laugh from the driver, she ignored Stan.

"How's Renee?"

"You don't need to worry about him. I've taken care of him. I had to give up some things. It came with a price. But I've paid it and i'm living with it."

"What do you mean? I don't get what you're saying." Sookie tried to understand. But Sam wasn't making any sense.

"It doesn't matter. Sookie be safe. Know that everything on my side is okay. And you shouldn't worry."

"Thank you, Sam."

"No problem. Safe travels, Sookie."

Sam ended the call on her. And Sookie handed the phone back to Eric. Thanking him. "What was this Renee situation you mentioned."

"Um… Renee was a psychopath killer back in my timeline. And I mentioned to Sam how he was going to kill. I just didn't want to see any of my loved ones dead this time around."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He did. I had a black eye and a few broken bones for awhile."

"I should have been the one to end his life then." Eric stated.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much. I killed him the first time. Severing his head with the end of a shovel. Then the second time Sam killed him."

"Lover, I will enjoy seeing your killer side." Eric said with a hint of mischievousness.

"Eric, so not the time to be talking about this."

"Then when is it a good time, if not now." He had a point, Sookie thought.

Stan alerted everyone that we were at the destination.

All of us got out the van. Standing side by side of each other we were at a good vantage point to overlook the entirety of the Fellowship of the Sun.

"Wait for my signal." Godric ordered. Godric disappeared along with Isabel.

"Eric. I'm worried."

"I would of felt worried if you weren't. It's good to feel worry." Eric replied.

"How, do I get rid of the feeling?" Sookie questioned.

"You don't. You just have to ride it out. And think of the opposite."

"Do you hear it, Northman?" Stan questioned. Interrupting the conversation between the two.

"Yes." Eric says.

"What's happening?" Sookie asks in concern.

"There's screams coming from inside." Eric revealed.

"What screams? Why can't I hear?"

"It's underground."

"Do you hear it?" Stan questioned.

Eric lifted Sookie off of her feet and carried her bridal style zooming from one spot to another.

He heard Godric's signal. And he passed the guards guarding the entrance. And hid behind a wall till the security guard walked the other way, and continued his way past and used his vampire speed to go down stairs to find an entrance that was guarded.

He set Sookie down and ushered her behind him.

"Eric don't hurt them." Sookie said.

Getting a weird sense of deja vu. Instead of seeing in-front of her her mind took her back to the place where she was at. Before she watched Eric almost get staked. She shook her head out of it. And she felt Eric tug her hard getting her out of the way of a stake. Eric deflected it and sent it flying away.

Eric went up to each human and hit their pressure points so each of them went out.

Unconscious.

"Where did you go?"

"It doesn't matter. Come on." Sookie walked towards the entrance.

"Sookie it does matter. I need to know if your up to this."

"I am. I swear. My mind transported me back to my time. We went through the exact same situation and I was reliving what happened."

"Are you okay to go through with this?"

"I am."

Eric nodded and lead the way.

It was a dark tunnel. There was a cool draft brushing against her. She felt cold and even more worried to see what was beyond the tunnel. This was definitely different from her time. She saw the cage that Hugo and her were in , then there was a the tunnel. She followed after Eric and she had to hold his hand because it was so dark she couldn't see anything. Finally after what felt like miles there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

What she saw made her want to vomit.

And these people called themselves Christians.

And it looked like Hugo was the opposite. At least from this vantage point. He was held hostage, his wrists bleeding, and chained to a cross with another vampire. The vampire i didn't know. But it seemed like they were going to bonfire Hugo with the vampire. Sookie saw a crowd before them. All of them human, and Steve and Sarah Newlin were up front.

Ready to put on a show. But not if she could help it.

But what she was not expecting is to get knocked out from behind.

And Eric was silvered.


	8. Chapter 8

Just an author's note:

I'm going to plan on re-writing chapter 8. At first, i felt comfortable with it, now i feel like i can do better. i'm sorry if you all liked it, but i feel like this is what the s tory needs. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
